mhclosetfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoes by Color
Welcome to the Shoes by Color Listing! All of the shoes here are arranged by the primary color of the plastic used to make them. Shoes that are truly multi-colored (as in Frankie's mis-matched pairs or shoes that are truly half one color and half another) are listed under BOTH colors in this directory. Painted details are not considered in the sorting of these shoes. Got a pair of official Monster High shoes we don't have shown here? Please add 'em! Is this not quite what you were looking for? You can return to the Shoe Portal or to the Main Menu. Black Abbey Bominable (I Heart Fashion 1).jpg|Abbey (I Love Fashion) Abbey Bominable (I Heart Fashion 3).jpg|Abbey (I Love Fashion) * (Actual shoes are black) Abbey Bominable (Sweet Screams).jpg|Abbey (Sweet Screams) Elissabat (Frights, Camera, Action).jpg|Elissabat (FCA) Headless Headmistress Bloodgood (Signature).jpg|Headmistress Bloodgood (Signature) Howleen Wolf (Campus Stroll).jpg|Howleen (Campus Stroll) Howleen Wolf (13 Wishes).jpg|Howleen (13 Wishes) Howleen Wolf (Pack of Trouble).jpg|Howleen (Pack of Trouble) Lorna McNessie (Monster Exchange).jpg|Lorna McNessie (Monster Exchange) Meowlody (Signature - Basic).jpg|Meowlody (Signature) Purrsephone (Signature - Basic).jpg|Purrsephone (Signature) Blue Abbey Bominable (Art Class).jpg|Abbey (Art Class) * Abbey Bominable (Dead Tired).jpg|Abbey (Dead Tired) Abbey Bominable (Dot Dead Gorgeous).jpg|Abbey (Dot Dead Gorgeous) Abbey Bominable (Music Festival).jpg|Abbey (Music Festival) Catrine DeMew (Gloom & Bloom).jpg|Catrine (Gloom & Bloom) Howleen Wolf (Dance Class).jpg|Howleen (Dance Class) Jane Boolittle (Signature).jpg|Jane (Signature) River Styxx (Haunted).jpg|River Styxx (Haunted) Twyla Boogieman (Signature - 13 Wishes).jpg|Twyla (13 Wishes) Twyla Boogieman (Coffin Bean).jpg|Twyla (Coffin Bean) Twyla Boogieman (New Scaremester).jpg|Twyla (New Scaremester) Viperine (Londoom 3-Pack).jpg|Viperine (Londoom) Gold Abbey Bominable (13 Wishes).jpg|Abbey (13 Wishes) Clawdia Wolf (Frights, Camera Action).jpg|Clawdia (FCA) Gigi Grant (New Scaremester).jpg|Gigi (New Scaremester) Gigi Grant (Freaky Field Trip).jpg|Gigi (Freaky Field Trip) Nefera de Nile (Signature - Campus Stroll).jpg|Nefera de Nile (Signature) Gray Abbey Bominable (Picture Day).jpg|Abbey (Picture Day) Kiyomi Haunterly (Haunted).jpg|Kiyomi Haunterly (Haunted) Green Jinafire Long (New Scaremester).jpg|Jinafire (New Scaremester) Jinafire Long (Gloom & Bloom).jpg|Jinafire (Gloom & Bloom) Skelita Calaveras (Signature - Scaris).jpg|Skelita (Scaris) Twyla Boogieman (Haunted).jpg|Twyla (Haunted) Vandala Doubloons (Haunted).jpg|Vandala Doubloons (Haunted) Orange Gilda Goldstag (We Are Monsters).jpg|Gilda Goldstag (We Are Monsters) Jinafire Long (Signature - Scaris).jpg|Jinafire (Scaris) Jinafire Long (Swim Line).jpg|Jinafire (Swim Line) Skelita Calaveras (Art Class).jpg|Skelita (Art Class) Pink Abbey Bominable (Coffin Bean).jpg|Abbey (Coffin Bean) Abbey Bominable (Skultimate Roller Maze).jpg|Abbey (Skultimate Roller Maze) Catty Noir (New Scaremester).jpg|Catty (New Scaremester) Gigi Grant (Signature - 13 Wishes).jpg|Gigi (13 Wishes)* Honey Swamp (Frights, Camera, Action).jpg|Honey Swamp (FCA) Howleen Wolf (Creepateria).jpg|Howleen (Creepateria) Iris Clops (SDCC).jpg|Iris Clops (SDCC) Lagoonafire (Freaky Fusion).jpg|Lagoonafire (Freaky Fusion) Marisol Coxi (Monster Exchange).jpg|Marisol Coxi (Monster Exchange) Skelita Calaveras (I Heart Accessories).jpg|Skelita (I Love Accessories) Viperine Gorgon (Frights, Camera, Action).jpg|Viperine (FCA) Purple Abbey Bominable (Geek Shriek).jpg|Abbey (Geek Shriek) Abbey Bominable (Home Ick).jpg|Abbey (Home Ick) Abbey Bominable (Skull Shores).jpg|Abbey (Skull Shores) Casta Fierce.jpg|Casta Fierce (Signature) Catrine DeMew (Signature - Scaris).jpg|Catrine (Scaris) Catrine DeMew (New Scaremester).jpg|Catrine (New Scaremester) Catrine DeMew (Ghoul Chat).jpg|Catrine (Ghoul Talk) Elissabat (Londoom 3-Pack).jpg|Elissabat (Ghoulebrities in Londoom) Jane Boolittle (Gloom & Bloom).jpg|Jane (Gloom & Bloom) Red Meowlody (Zombie Shake).jpg|Meowlody (Zombie Shake) Wydowna Spider (SDCC 1).jpg|Wydowna (SDCC) Silver Catty Noir (Signature - Ghoul's Night Out).jpg|Catty (Ghouls Night Out) Wydowna Spider (SDCC 2).jpg|Wydowna (SDCC) Wydowna (I Heart Fashion 1).jpg|Wydowna (I Love Fashion) White Abbey Bominable (Ghouls Rule).jpg|Abbey (Ghouls Rule) Abbey Bominable (I Heart Fashion 2).jpg|Abbey (I Love Fashion) * (Actual shoes are white) Abbey Bominable (Scaris).jpg|Abbey (Scaris) CA Cupid (Signature - Sweet 1600).jpg|C.A. Cupid (Sweet 1600) Catty Noir (Londoom 3-Pack).jpg|Catty (Londoom) Werecat Twins (Ghoul Spirit).jpg|Werecat Twins (Fearleading) Purrsephone (Zombie Shake).jpg|Purrsephone (Zombie Shake) Wydowna Spider (I Heart Fashion 3).jpg|Wydowna (I Love Fashion) Yellow Bonita Femur (Freaky Fusion).jpg|Bonita Femur (Freaky Fusion) Clawdia Wolf (Pack of Trouble).jpg|Clawdia (Pack of Trouble) Howleen Wolf (Geek Shriek).jpg|Howleen (Geek Shriek) Wydowna Spider (I Heart Fashion 2).jpg|Wydowna (I Love Fashion) Category:Shoes